I'll Make You Love Me
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Miley's begun senior ready for a smooth ride... That's until one dare, involving one certain boy changes everything. -Niley- Possible Jemi


I locked my car door as I stepped out of my Ford Fusion. Senior year. April. It was almost over. The smile on my face was hard to hide at this rate. I was Miley Cyrus. I had it all. Best Friends. Family. Guys dropping to their knees begging for me. Enemies.

"Oh Mimi!" I shot my head around as I heard a familiar voice call my name. Demi Lucas, my closest friend in the whole world. She was gorgeous with her brown eyes and dark hair. It was sweep into a messy bun pinned to the back of her head. As usual my eyes scaled down her body to see what she was wearing. This girl looked like she was married to Ozzy Osborne by her clothes. Or maybe she was Cyndi Lauper back from the dead. What was she dead? She had a long red tunic, sleeveless by the way over platinum leggings. I cringed. And her shoes. Oh god her shoes…. Red leather flats. I took risks, but this was whoa.

"Demi what the hell are you wearing?"

She spinned. "You like?" She asked eagerly.

My eyes slightly bulged out of my head. Did I like? No way in hell. "Demi you look like Madonna." I explained as I began to walk to first period with her. "Why the heck wear it?" I asked.

"It's cute Miley! Don't deny it!" She barked. I rolled my eyes. Never once had she worn something like that. And tonight was her 18th birthday party. Every year her and her twin brother threw a party. It always had to be the same day. This year they decided on a sleepover. Demi got to invite three girls, and Nick got to invite 3 guys. Her single father, who by the way was filthy rich, split the place in half. He had some fears… But what parents with teens didn't?

"I'll deny it forever and always." I replied as I took a seat at my lab table. She stuck her tongue out at me as she sat across the room next to Selena, her partner. Our science teacher, who was old and fat didn't let us choose. I never knew what her issue was until one day I overhead her chatting on the phone.

_A Month Ago_

_I was about to walk into the room to ask Miss Bitchlett about our project. I stopped as I heard her speak._

"_But-But I'm your mother! You have to let me stay in her life!" she cried into her cell phone._

_She paused which meant she was listening to the other person speak I assumed._

"_No don't hang u-" She let out a sob as she shut her phone._

_Never mind about that question…_

My eyes flew to the window next to me seat as I watched our janitor cut his way through toilet paper. Ah, I love senior pranks. I turned around to see Nick take a seat next to me. As usual his face was cold, unpleasant, but yet, so attractive. I still can't believe how adorable he is. And Demi and he look nothing alike. To think twins. Even fraternal they still didn't look a thing alike.

"Miley." He stated blandly as he opened his notebook. I peaked over to have him close it right over my face.

"What the hell do you have in there that's so very important?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't look at me as he spoke giving the assumption that he had 'better' things to do.

"Whatever I have in there is my business. Not yours." He spat at me. I couldn't help but scoff. He certainly thought he knew everything. But sometimes, I swear, he could make me do anything with his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs that stared into your own. It was like magic.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I leaned back into my chair crossing my arms as our teacher came in.

~I'll Make You Love Me~

"So, I was thinking about tonight." Demi began as she twirled her fork over her salad. "We should so freak out the pizza guy." She smiled as she sipped her can of soda.

"I know right!" Selena chimed in as she took a chip out of her bag.

"What if it's a girl?" The only blonde at the table, Taylor added. She towered over us. And god was she beautiful.

"Um, then we'll get Nick and his friends to do it. And they'll do it. Believe me." Demi laughed.

I looked up at the two guys heading over to our table. One was Joe Grey, Demi's long time crush. His hair was shirt and adorable as he took a seat next to Selena. "Hey girls." He said as he opened his milk container. The other was David Russo, who took a seat next to me. He was dorkier, but in a hot kinda way. There were two people missing from our table. Taylor and Nick.

~I'll Make You Love Me~

The sky grew dark as I peered out my bedroom window. The sky grew black. And soon enough I'd be driving to Demi's for a night I knew I'd never forget. There was something about it. I knew something was bound to happen. And I was right, it wasn't good.


End file.
